


David was a different man when they were alone.

by timetosin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Dom David, F/M, Smut, but heres some pwp, kink camp, like a lemony/limey smut, might be slightly ooc this is hella self indulgent, non super explicit smut, some implied kinkage at the end, this fandom is very wholesome so idk who wants pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosin/pseuds/timetosin
Summary: Gwen remembers a particularly heavy night with David."Hitting the floor with a sharp smack the book was shoved from her hands.“D-David!”Gwen stared up to him watching as his pupils darkened slightly, creeping along her sides as he moved to loom over her he pinned her wrists above her head. Rarely did he ever take control like this-anytime he did it stunned her."Literally just wanted to write David topping for once. Around 1500 of PWP, you've been warned.





	David was a different man when they were alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously considered naming this david fucking tops for once in his life.   
> Idk this is really just some lowkey porn that doesn't get terribly explicit.  
> There needed to be some sin in this ship.

David was a different man when they were alone.

Course his sweet attitude lingered no matter the act but his touches became so much more _intense_. Instead of brushing her skin timidly his nails sunk into her muscle and yanked her tighter. Solid, pulsing in heat, and dripping purrs the thin man would press against her in the dimly lit cabin over and over again.

Some sort of spirit came over the gentle man when she begged.

Gwen pondered this as she watched over David doing his absolute best to pump enthusiasm into the children.

“Remember campers, you don’t want the knots to be too tight. If anyone needs help let me know! Asking for help is never silly and actually shows your willingness to learn-”

The cheery chirp was interrupted by Max’s curses but the spawn of satan still attempted the knot David was showing. Her eyes flashed to the dark bruise peeking from David’s yellow bandana. Gwen’s gaze averted quickly as she felt his eyes shift to her momentarily. Externally he seemed to be only smiling but she could sense the hunger beneath his expression.

The short-shared moment alone was enough to make her legs shudder softly in memory of the prior night.

* * *

 

 After putting all the campers to sleep they walked back to their cabin alone in comfortable silence. In secret, they confided in one another and adapted an unspoken relationship, or rather unspoken on Gwen’s part. She could hear him on the phone with his mother talking about their relationship all the time in the morning. His adoration was endearing and she didn’t mind the way he practically sang that she was his girlfriend in the cabin.

She had undressed still grumpy from Nikki’s lack of self-control, and David listened intently as he always did.

Regardless of the many times they had shared close quarters and intimate moments he still respectfully dropped his eyes to the decaying wood floor.

Gwen settled into the bed they had managed to make bigger by pushing their two twin sized mattresses together. Her hand landed on a trashy romance novel that she was three fourths of the way through as the beanpole of a man slipped into his stripped pajamas. It was adorable, she had to admit, the nimble way his fingers zipped up closing the fabric. David’s smile never faltered and she hoped he wouldn’t spend the next half hour in the mirror practicing that smile.

Drawing her attention away from David, Gwen flipped to the open page turning to one side listening to him finish his nighttime prep.

From the bathroom, she could hear him scrubbing at his teeth ruthlessly and tiding up. Too enthralled in the page before her, eyes widening as the vampire shoved his lady love against the wall. It took a lot of self-control not to squeal as the two violently made out, moving to the filthy dirt that made up the wood floor to make cosmic love.

“Oh, hell yes.”

Softly the sheets ruffled as David slipped into bed beside her, his arm instinctively wrapping around her torso.

“Language, Gwen.”

Her distracted hum met his ears and she had barely noticed how he had clicked off the main light and only the lamp remained. The dim yellow light surrounded her and David waited for her to eventually give some of her attention to him. Regardless of how long they had been together he still craved her affection-it soothed his ever-racing mind.

Laying his head down on the pillow, arm still slung lazily around her side he waited.

A few minutes passed the only sound in the room her flipping the page and he frowned slightly. David would never want to be rude and stared at the ceiling trying to find images in the wood but the present heat of her body reminded him what he truly wanted to be doing-sleeping tucked around his wonderful girlfriend.

It couldn’t hurt to remind her.

“Gwen.”

Again, the woman beside him hummed and halfheartedly leaned back to give him a soft peck. The kiss was satisfying-until it wasn’t. Still he was too polite to bother her any longer. The whine in his voice had gotten through to her but the book was getting too hot to cuddle. Sighing and taking pity on David she mumbled.

“You want me to turn the light out-I’ll go get my flashlight.”

David assured her it was fine, the perfect gentleman as always.

The fictional vampire said something especially wicked and she found herself blushing, a peep of a moan left her lips involuntarily. Suddenly David kissed her again, a bit more present this time. His large hand had moved to engulf her stomach fully. When she pulled back she smiled at him, accustomed to his spouts of affection but surprised when his hand latched on her cheek and pulled her back in.

Hitting the floor with a sharp smack the book was shoved from her hands.

“D-David!”

Gwen stared up to him watching as his pupils darkened slightly, creeping along her sides as he moved to loom over her he pinned her wrists above her head. Rarely did he ever take control like this-anytime he did it stunned her. Heat rushed between her legs furiously as she squirmed under his hold.

“Oh, my goodness, I’m so sorry-it seems your book has fallen…”

Despite the massive switch in his usual behavior he could still feign innocence but his voice dropped in octave. Once more his lips attached to her’s but instead of their typical submissive press he established dominance, fingers tightening slowly around her wrists. Something about David, a man who couldn’t hurt a fly, holding her down and releasing all that lust on her drove her wild.

Insistently his body molded to her’s and his hips rocked into her spread legs. Gwen couldn’t help the sputtering pants that left her lips and the groans he swallowed. Her heels pushed desperately on the waistband of his pants as he ground deeply into her knowing when he pulled away a wet stain would be on the front of the fabric.

“Sweetie, is there something you want?”

His lips covered her ear as he bent completely over her and her hands flew around his broad shoulders clawing to keep a hold on him. This was much better than the smut scene in the trashy romance novel.

“God damn-David…”

For a moment, he paused and pulled back like the puppy he was to get reassurance from her. This was the only reminder she got that night that he would never stop being the soft sap who obsessively tried to be the nicest man alive. Laughing she kissed him and nodded. A smirk returned to his face and he resumed.

“Beg…please.”

Quirking a brow at him she moved her hips back on his in unison doing her best to keep a straight face. Gwen couldn’t keep up the sassy act though as his tongue seared along her neck, a pathetic moan dribbled from her throat. His mouth stayed, hot and needy on her skin pulling away each time with a wet pop.

“Please-Please-Please…Oh goodness please.”

David continued to tease her further, he prided himself on being a patient man. As her eyes rolled back in her skull and he pinned both of her wrists down into the sheets roughly, she jolted in pleasure. His hands peeled clothing from her frame and Gwen’s desperate rips tore him bare until they were pressed skin to skin.

Scratches that glowed angry red blossomed on his back as she clung to him and he pounded without constraint.

A strangled cry echoed off the walls and in the morning, she would need a cup of tea to soothe her scratchy vocal chords.

* * *

 

**“Gwen! Would you like to be my volunteer!”**

The yell from her co-counselor brought her back to the present and she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. Thankfully her complexion did cover some of the blush that manifested on her face and she rose to stand next to him.

“What exactly did you need me for?”

Max scoffed and nudged Neil hard, who on cue also laughed.

“Maybe if you were _listening_ Gwen, you would know.”

The older woman spared a glare in Max’s direction but unlike the other’s he never flinched under her reproaching eyes. Nikki yanked her rope so hard it snapped in two and both Max and Neil stared at the act in bewilderment before attempting the rip themselves. Nurf huffed waiting for David to continue the presentation, and Erid tried her knot once more.

“Knots can be extremely helpful.”

David gently took Gwen’s wrists into his hands. The rope intertwined around her wrists slowly and he worked diligently until pulling the knots tight.

The yank pulled a sharp gasp from Gwen.

David simply grinned his eyes flicking up to her’s.


End file.
